Liebe ist
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Tony erkennt was Liebe ausmacht.


**Titel:** Liebe ist...

**Originaltitel:** Love is...

**Autor:** Gaby

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Romantik

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Tony erkennt was Liebe ausmacht.

**Ü/N:** Die Autorin gehört zu meinen liebsten und ich hoffe ihr mögt diesen kleinen OS von ihr. ^_^

**Wortanzahl:** 3914 Wörter

**Liebe ist...**

Ein leiser _Bums_ gegen das Fenster ließ Gibbs erschreckt aufwachen und er blinzelte verwirrt in das Halbdunkel, versuchend sich zu orientieren. Er runzelte die Stirn und hob seine Hand um sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben, zu spät merkend, dass er immer noch seine Lesebrille schief sitzend auf seiner Nase hatte.

Gibbs runzelte deswegen noch einmal die Stirn, nahm dann vorsichtig seine Brille ab und richtete sich auf. Ein leises, knisterndes Geräusch machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass die Sonntagszeitung geöffnet auf seiner Brust lag. Er war auf seiner Couch, die alte Familiendecke war über seine Beine geworfen, sein Kopf lag auf seinem liebsten Dekokissen. Das Wohnzimmer war dunkel außer den tanzenden Flammen im Kamin und Gibbs schielte auf seine Uhr, überrascht, dass es schon so spät war. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er so auf der Couch eingeschlafen war.

Dann erinnerte er sich daran wie er den ganzen Vormittag damit verbracht hat Besorgungen zu machen und dann, ausgerechnet, Weihnachtseinkäufe mit Tony zu erledigen. Gibbs _hasste_ Einkaufen und besonders Weihnachtseinkäufe, aber sein quirliger Liebhaber hatte darauf bestanden das sie es hinter sich brachten ("Es ist Anfang Dezember, Jeth, das Einkaufszentrum wird nicht so voll sein, vertrau mir!") und nicht nur die Hälfte von DC schien sich anscheinend dafür entschieden zu _haben_ in genau dem Einkaufszentrum, das Gibbs und Tony ausgesucht hatten, aber Tony war auch von viel zu vielen glänzenden Dingen abgelenkt gewesen um das Einkaufen in dreißig Minuten oder weniger zu erledigen.

So, als sie endlich am frühen Nachmittag Zuhause angekommen waren (zu der Zeit hatte es angefangen wie verrückt zu schneien, was die Fahrt nach Hause beschwerlich und gefährlich gemacht hatte), war Gibbs müde und schlecht gelaunt gewesen. Tony hatte ihn in Richtung Couch gescheucht, weil er offensichtlich "ein alter Mann" (was ihm eine Kopfnuss beschert hat) war und hatte schnell für sie beide Mittagessen gemacht. Gibbs erinnerte sich daran irgendeine Tomantensuppe und ein gegrilltes Käse-Sandwich gegessen zu haben und dann hatte er sich die Sonntagszeitung gegriffen und... anscheinend war er eingeschlafen und hatte am Ende doch dieses verdammte Nickerchen genommen.

Aber wo zum Teufel war sein Geliebter? Das Haus war merkwürdig still, aber Tony würde nicht weggehen ohne einen Zettel zurückzulassen.

Ein weiterer _Bums_ veranlasste Gibbs seinen Kopf in Richtung des Wohnzimmerfensters zu drehen und er sah die nassen Überreste eines Schneeballs, der langsam die Scheibe herunter rutschte. Eine Sekunde später hörte er Kinderlachen und ein Triumphgeschrei.

Gibbs lächelte und stand auf, bevor er dann um die Couch herumging um einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen.

Und dann sah er wie Tony sich neben Gibbs Pick-up in der Einfahrt hinkniete, eine Unzahl von Schneebällen vor sich habendund vertieft in ein Gespräch mit dem sechsjährigen Tyler, dem jüngsten Sohn der Billings-Familie von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Sie diskutierten offensichtlich ihre Strategie wie sie ihren Feind angreifen könnten, wenn man ausging von den Schneebällen, die von der anderen Straßenseite auf Gibbs Haus geflogen kamen. Tyler nickte ernsthaft und schnappte sich einige Schneebälle, aber wurde von Tony zurückgehalten, der in Richtung Tara und Terry Talbot, hübsche dreizehnjährige Zwillingsmädchen, die sich in Gibbs Vorgarten hinter Rosenbüschen versteckten, gestikulierte. Die Zwillinge nickten und hielten ihre Daumen hoch, sich ebenfalls mit Schneebällen bewaffnen.

Gibbs lächelte darüber. Nur Tony würde eine Schneeballschlacht mit militärischer Präzision planen. Nun, er, Gibbs, würde es vielleicht auch tun, aber er war sicher versteckt im warmen Haus, es war Tonys Aufgabe sein Team zum Sieg zu führen.

Gibbs blickte wieder zu seinem Geliebte herüber und sein Blick fiel auf einen Schnee-Engel mit Tonys Gestalt in seinem Vorgarten, der umgeben war von drei kleineren Engel, die verdächtig Tyler und den Talbot-Zwillingen ähnelten. Auf der Verandaschaukel saßen zwei kleine Schneemänner die auf dem ersten Blick eindeutig Gibbs und Tony ähnelten, da beide NCIS-Cappis trugen, einer Tonys Sonnenbrille trug und der andere "hielt" einen leeren Kaffeebecher von Gibbs Lieblingskaffeehaus. Die Zweige, die als Arme für die Schneemänner dienten, waren lang genug, dass die Schneemänner tatsächlich "Händchen hielten" und aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund musste Gibbs so breit lächeln, dass sein Gesicht weh tat, als er dies sah.

Tony und Tyler gingen vorsichtig geduckt in Richtung der Straße, so viele Schneebälle wie möglich tragend, während die Tyler-Zwillinge gleichzeitig durch die Rosensträucher krochen. Ein paar Sekunden nach Tonys non-verbalem Kommando begann dieser und die drei Kinder die Hecke auf der anderen Straßenseite zu bombardieren. Einen Augenblick später segelten Schneebälle in ihre Richtung über die Hecke und Gibbs schaute solange mit zusammengedrückten Augen dahin bis er den zehnjährigen Sam Richards von zwei Türen weiter und seinen fünfzehnjährigen Bruder Nick, Tylers achtjährige Schwester Ashley und Jake Billings, Tylers Vater, ausmachen konnte. Gibbs grinste, froh zu sehen, dass dieser Teil dieser Bande war. Zumindest ein weiterer Erwachsener war in dieser Schneeballschlacht beteiligt, obwohl eigentlich Jake im Grund seines Herzens genauso ein Kind war wie Tony.

Es wurde draußen schon so dunkel, dass Gibbs das Licht der Straßenlaternen brauchte um der Schneeballschlacht zu folgen. Für lange Zeit war es eine Pattsituation bis schließlich Tony entschied sich selbst zu opfern und aufsprang um dann über die Straße zu rennen und so schnell wie möglich Schneebälle abzufeuern, während er gleichzeitig einen lauten Schlachtruf ausstieß. Sam, Nick, Ashley und Jake sprangen ebenfalls auf, das leichte Ziel, dass sie alle hatten, bombardierend, nur um von den Schneebällen von Tyler und den Talbot-Zwillingen getroffen zu werden. Wütend, dass sie ausgetrickst wurden, rannten Sam, Nick, Ashley und Jake auf Tony zu und griffen ihn an bis sie in einem riesigen Haufen von verschlungenen Armen und Beinen mitten auf der schneebedeckten Straße endeten. Eine Sekunde später sprangen Tyler und die Zwillinge auf den Haufen, sich am Spaß beteiligen. Gibbs war nur froh, dass er in einer ruhigen Straße lebte, wo der "Verkehr" aus zwei Autos bestand die innerhalb einer Stunde am Haus vorbeifuhren.

Die Schneeballkämpfer lachten laut und schrien triumphierend und jedes Team beanspruchte den Sieg für sich. Gibbs schüttelte zärtlich seinen Kopf und ging in die Küche, realisierend, dass er dort bald dringend gebraucht werden würde. Er war überzeugt, dass die Schneeballschlacht nun offiziell vorbei war und die tapferen Krieger würden bald nach Hause gehen, wenn auch aus keinem anderem Grund, als dass es nun zu dunkel war um draußen zu spielen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zur Veranda und Tony erschien mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Gibbs sah hoch von dort, wo er die Milch auf dem Herd umrührte und hielt dann seinen Finger in einer strengen Geste der Warnung hoch als er sah wie sein Geliebter die Küche betreten wollte. "Stehen bleiben!"

"Eigentlich war dies genau das was ich mache", erwiderte Tony leicht, seine Hände aneinander reibend und dann sie anhauchend. "Wusste, dass es einen Grund gibt warum du leitender Ermittler bist." Er grinste frech.

"Trage Schnee ins Haus und stirb", knurrte Gibbs drohend, weiterhin auf ihn zeigend bis Tony einen halben Schritt zurück in die Veranda trat. "Kleidung herunter", befahl er und warf dann ein großes Handtuch auf seinen Geliebten. "Abreiben."

"Aww, du willst mich nur nackt sehen", sagte Tony, während er sich seine Stiefel auszog. "Weil du ein versauter, alter Mann bist." Er lehnte sich wieder in die Küche und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen, frech grinsend.

"Will sicher gehen, dass du dir nicht den Tod holst", antwortete Gibbs ruhig, sich wieder dem Umrühren des Inhalt der Soßentopf zuwenden.

Tony seufzte leise und rollte seine Augen, aber verzichtete klugerweise darauf hinzuweisen, dass Gibbs ein alter, sich um alles Sorgen machender Meckerkopf war. Stattdessen zog er pflichtbewusst seine nasse Kleidung aus und hing alles zum Trocknen auf. "Tolle Art die Stimmung zu zerstören, Jeth", warf er spöttisch vor. "Zumindest könntest du zugeben, dass du es magst meinen Adoniskörper anzugaffen."

Gibbs lachte bei diesen Worten und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Hätte es bevorzugt, wenn dein Adoniskörper eine Mütze getragen hätte", erwiderte er. "Du weißt, dass man 80 % der Körperwärme über den Kopf verliert?"

Tony lehnte sich wieder in die Küche. "Nun, Mister Lexikon, ich habe nur eine leuchtend, rote Strickmütze und diese zu tragen, wäre als würde ein blinkender Pfeil auf mich zeigen. Ich musste mich anschleichen können. Mit der Umgebung verschmelzen. Unsichtbar sein. Verstehst du?"

Gibbs sah den jüngeren Mann an und erhob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. "Das ist der Grund warum du ebenfalls keine Handschuhe trägst?"

"Besser zum Herstellen von Schneebällen", antwortete Tony, während er ein breites Grinsen aufblitzen ließ und mit seinen Fingern in Richtung Gibbs wackelte. "Und es hat funktioniert! Das T-Team setzte sich durch!" Er stieß zweimal schnell mit der Faust in die Luft, machte einen schnellen Siegestanz und zog sich dann zu Ende aus.

Gibbs lächelte vor sich hin. Von dem an was er sich erinnerte, war das berüchtigte T-Team nicht als Sieger hervorgegangen, aber er würde dies nicht Tony sagen. Stattdessen sagte er einfach nur: "Außerdem keine Thermounterwäsche wie ich sehe."

Tony kam in die Küche, sein Kopf verdeckt durch das Handtuch und sein Haar trocken rubbelnd. "Komm schon, Jeth, nun mach mal Pause. Ich habe nur für eine kleine Weile draußen im Schnee gespielt. Wenn wir draußen an einem Tatort sind oder so etwas, werde ich das verdammte Ding tragen."

"Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber warst du nicht für mindestens ein paar Stunden draußen?", fragte Gibbs spitz. Er wusste, dass Tony Thermounterwäsche hasste, aber dies war ihm egal. Die Gesundheit seines Geliebten war wichtig und urteilend nach der sichtbaren Kürze von Klein Tony, war die Körpertemperatur seines Geliebten eindeutig zu gering.

Tony blickte auf die Küchenuhr, verweigerte jedoch einen Kommentar. Der schuldige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sprach jedoch Bände. Bevor Gibbs einen weiteren vernichtenden Kommentar machen konnte, ließ Tony sein breitestes Lächeln aufblitzen und warf dann das Handtuch gegen den älteren Mann. "Aww, ich wusste, dass du dich sorgst", sagte er neckisch, seine Wimper klimpern lassend.

Gibbs seufzte darüber. Natürlich sorgte er sich. Er sorgte sich viel. Sein Geliebter hatte die Lungenpest überlebt, seine Lungen waren fürs Leben gezeichnet und er wusste, dass Tony anfällig für Erkältungen, Grippen und Lungenentzündungen war. "In deinen wildesten Träumen, DiNozzo", knurrte er als Antwort, den Herd ausmachend und zu seinem Liebhaber treten. Tony sah absolut hinreißend aus, seine Wangen waren gerötet, seine Augen funkelten und sein Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab. Aber da war also die Gänsehaut, die gut sichtbar seinen Körper überzog, und er zitterte tatsächlich. Gibbs runzelte deswegen die Stirn und benutzte das Handtuch um seinen Geliebten grob abzurubbeln. "Du bist kalt", sagte er, als er bemerkte, dass Tonys Beine und Arme eiskalt waren. "Heiße Dusche. Sofort."

Tony rümpfte darüber die Nase und versuchte über Gibbs Schulter auf den Herd zu blicken. "Du machst heiße Schokolade?", fragte er, versuchend seinen Geliebten abzulenken. "Ohne Fertigprodukte?"

"Du wirst eine heiße Dusche nehmen", sagte Gibbs statt einer Antwort. "Du musst dich aufwärmen, Tony."

"Aber du machst mir heiße Schokolade, richtig?" Tonys Augen leuchteten auf und er lächelte strahlend. "Selbstgemachte heiße Schokolade, alles selbst gemacht. Packst du auch Mini-Marshmallos hinein?" Er sah Gibbs hoffnungsvoll an.

"Was bist du, fünf?" Gibbs verdrehte das feuchte Handtuch und nutzte es um Tonys nackten Hintern zu schlagen. "Heiße Dusche."

Für einen Moment schmollte Tony und gab dem Topf auf dem Herd einen spekulativen Blick. Auf dem Tresen neben dem Ofen waren alle Zutaten, die nötig waren um heiße Schokolade zu machen, aber keine Marsmallows. Tony liebte eine Handvoll von Mini-Marshmallows in seiner heißen Schokolade. "Okay", murmelte er schließlich, sich seinen schmerzenden Hintern geistesabwesenden reibend. Dann dachte er an etwas und grinste. "Hey, willst du mitkommen?" Er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Gibbs rollte seine Augen. "Heiße Dusche. Um dich aufzuwärmen", wiederholte er mit Nachdruck und schob Tony in Richtung der Küchentür. "Nicht um verspielt zu werden."

"Wir könnten beides machen", schlug Tony vor. "Ich bin großartig im Multitasking." Er wackelte wieder mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Gibbs schlug einfach nur wieder Tonys Hintern mit dem Handtuch und dann drehte er sich bedeutungsvoll zum Herd um, seinen Geliebten ignorierend.

Tony griff das beleidigende Handtuch und wickelte es sich um seine Mitte um sicherzustellen, dass er niemanden durch die offenen Fenster einen Einblick gewährte um dann einen weiteren Schmollmund über seine Schulter zu werfen in der Hoffnung Gibbs umzustimmen. Aber als er erkannte, dass er nicht fähig sein würde die Meinung seines Geliebten zu ändern, stapfte er aus der Küche.

Einen Augenblick später hörte Gibbs wie Tony die Treppe herauftanzte zu den Klangen eines sehr glücklichen "T-Team! T-Team!"-Gesangs. Er lachte leise und schüttelte darüber seinen Kopf, wieder einmal darüber staunend, dass sein Liebhaber so wunderbar mit den Nachbarkindern klar kommt. Tony, der Mann der ausgeflippt war bei der bloßen Vorstellung im selben Raum mit einem Kind zu sein, hatte sich komplett gewandelt seitdem er bei Gibbs lebte.

Anfangs war es ein ziemlicher Schock für Tony gewesen zu erkennen, dass die Nachbarskinder Gibbs Haus als einen Ort ansahen, den sie besuchen konnten wann immer sie dazu Lust hatten. Tony hatte von der Arbeit gewusst, dass Gibbs ein Händchen für Kinder hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund verwandelte sich der normalerweise mürrische Gibbs immer in eine lächelnde, sanfte, unglaublich geduldige und verständnisvolle Person, sobald er mit einem Kind zu tun hatte. Tony hatte dies immer an seinem Boss bewundert und darum war er nicht überrascht gewesen, dass Gibbs gut mit den Nachbarkindern klar kam. Tony hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Verdammt, er hatte sich sogar vorgestellt wie Gibbs den Vätern der Nachbarskindern half ein Baumhaus zu bauen oder das Gibbs Dutzende von Keksen der Pfadfinder-Mädchen kaufte nur um den Kindern zu helfen.

Was Tony definitiv _nicht_ erwartet hatte, waren jedoch die ständigen Besuche von den Nachbarskindern. Gibbs mochte es Kinder um sich zu haben und sie liebten es Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Gibbs war geduldig, verständnisvoll, gab sündhaft coole Ratschläge, wenn die Eltern ihre Kinder einfach nicht "rafften", zeigten jedem, den es interessierte wie man mit Werkzeugen arbeitet und bei einem unvergesslichen Ereignis hatte er sogar einige betrunkene Jugendliche von der Polizeistation abgeholt und sich um den Papierkram "gekümmert" ohne das die Eltern es je erfuhren. Gibbs war, soweit es die Nachbarskinder betraf, der coole Onkel, den jeder liebte. Und das war etwas womit Tony wirklich zuerst Probleme hatte es zu begreifen. Gibbs war, für alle Zwecke und Absichten, ein vollkommen anderer Mensch außerhalb der Arbeitszeiten. Tony liebte diesen Mann, jeden Tag mehr, aber es brauchte verdammt viel Anpassung um mit dieser Seite von Gibbs klar zu kommen.

So, während Gibbs anscheinend tatsächlich aufblühte, wenn die Kinder um ihn herum waren, war Tony auf der anderen Seite ausgeflippt und war körperlich vor den Nachbarkindern zurückgeschreckt, sowohl vor weinenden Babys als auch vor rotzfrechen Teenagern. Niemand von ihnen schien ihn ebenfalls zu mögen, bis eines Tages Gibbs seinen Geliebten zur Seite nahm und ihm in klaren Worten gesagte hatte, dass er "aufhören sollte, ein Arschloch zu sein. Kinder sind wie Tiere, sie können Angst spüren. Du hast Angst vor ihnen. Warum? Sie sind _Kinder_. Sie verdienen Ehrlichkeit und Respekt, darum behandle sie dementsprechend. Sei einfach du selbst und du wirst sehen, sie werden dich mögen."

Tony hatte zu der Zeit seinen Geliebten einfach nur angestarrt und ungläubig das Wort "Arschloch" wiederholt. Aber dann hatte er versucht, zum großen Teil für Gibbs, sich "natürlicher" zu benehmen. Er hatte aufgehört es zu extrem zu versuchen, hatte aufgehört "über-cool" zu sein. Es hatte nichts geändert aufgrund des simplen Fakts, dass die meisten Kinder ihn schon als, wie Gibbs es nannte, Arschloch einstuften. Bis der kleine Tyler Billings, damals gerade etwas mehr als vier Jahre alt, sich an Tony geklammert hatte und sich geweigert hatte dessen Seite zu verlassen.

Zu der Zeit hatte er keine Idee wie er damit umgehen sollte, aber dann erinnerte er sich an Gibbs Ratschlaf und benahm sich wie er selbst: er war immer noch lustig, manchmal geradezu albern, aber er war immer ehrlich und behandelte Tyler respektvoll. Bald darauf hatte er es irgendwie geschafft die Talbot-Zwillinge für sich zu gewinnen durch die simple Tatsache, dass sie Ärger mit Schulhofschlägern in der High School hatten und Tony ihnen deshalb etwas Selbstverteidigung beigebracht hatte. Beim nächsten Mal als sie angegriffen wurden, traten sie in so einige Hintern von Schlägern. Sobald diese Nachrichten die Runde gemacht hatten, folgte der Rest der Kinder natürlich. Sei es wegen Ratschlägen für erste Verabredungen, Sport zu spielen, Selbstverteidigung zu lehren oder einfach nur ein aufgekratztes Knie zu küssen um es besser zu machen, die Nachbarkinder schienen auf einmal alle Tony zu lieben. Und niemand war überraschter als Tony selber, dass er es liebte mit den Kindern Zeit zu verbringen.

Aber egal wie sehr er sie alle mochte, Tyler und die Talbot-Zwillinge waren Tonys Lieblinge und wann immer es möglich war, tat er sich mit den Dreien zum berüchtigten T-Team zusammen. (Und Tony, der nun mal Tony war, weigerte sich standhaft seinen Geliebten Teil des Teams sein zu lassen wegen des simplen Grundes, dass keiner von Gibbs Namen mit einem T anfingen.)

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Tony lächelte als er aus der Dusche stieg. Zugegeben, er hätte sich gerne von innen heraus mit einer heißen Schokolade gewärmt, aber Gibbs hatte Recht gehabt: eine heiße Dusche _hat_ viel mehr geholfen.

Obwohl, ehrlich gesagt, gab es absolut keinen Grund warum Gibbs nicht mit ihm geduscht hatte, dachte Tony.

Was Tony jedoch lächeln ließ, war was er auf ihren Bett vorfand: seine liebste Jogginghose, Gibbs roter Kapuzenpullover und ein Paar dicker Socken. Sein Geliebter musste nach oben gekommen sein um die Kleidung herauszulegen, während Tony geduscht hatte, da sie vorher nicht auf dem Bett gewesen waren.

Gekleidet in bequeme Kleidung ging Tony die Treppe herunter und ins Wohnzimmer, wo er zu einem plötzlichen Halt kam. Gibbs saß auf der Couch, seine Lesebrille auf seiner Nase sitzend und vollkommen vertieft in die Sonntagszeitung. Ein Kissen lag in seinem Schoss und die Decke lag zusammengeknüllt am anderen Ende der Couch.

Tony lächelte breit und ging zu ihm herüber. "Du hattest Recht", sagte er als Begrüßung, setzte sich auf die Couch und schob sich dann in eine liegende Position. Er legten seinen Kopf auf das Kissen und strahlte seinen Geliebten an.

"Natürlich war ich es", sagte Gibbs mit einem Achselzucken. Dann ließ er seinen Blick für einen Moment sinken um seinen Liebhaber anzusehen. "Bei was?"

"Heiße Dusche."

Gibbs gab ein unverbindliches Grunzen als Antwort und griff herüber, sich die Decke schnappend und sie über Tonys Beine werfend.

"Heiße Schokolade waren jedoch schön gewesen", fuhr Tony fort. Seine Nase hatte gezuckt als er das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, als wenn er sein liebstes Heißgetränk erschnüffeln könnte, aber es gab keine dampfende Tasse, die auf ihn wartete.

Eine Sekunde später hielt Gibbs eine Tasse unter Tonys Nase. Die Augen des jüngeren Mannes weiteten sich vor Überraschung, dann strahlte er und griff die Tasse, tief einatmend. Ja, definitiv heiße Schokolade und mehr als nur definitiv von Grund auf selbst gemacht. Er drehte seinen Kopf zurück um seinen Geliebten anzugrinsen, aber Gibbs las ruhig die Sonntagszeitung als ob nichts los wäre.

Tony seufzte glücklich und hob seinen Kopf gerade weit genug um einen vorsichtigen Schluck zu nehmen. Dies war Glück. Dies war der Himmel. Er hob seinen Kopf ein bisschen mehr, sodass er wirklich die heiße Schokolade trinken konnte und nicht nur daran nippen konnte - und fand winzige Stückchen von Marshmallows in ihr treibend.

Gott, wie er diesen Mann liebte.

Tony biss sich in seine Lippe und seufzte leise vor sich hin. Sie sagten einander diese Worte nicht, hatten es nie. Es war eine dieser Dinge zwischen ihnen. Sie, sie waren Kerle, und zugegeben, Tony war nie wirklich jemand gewesen der emotionalen Mist verbreitete, aber irgendwie war es mit Gibbs anders. Er hätte nichts dagegen Gibbs diese berühmten drei Worte zu sagen, aber er hatte sich früher selbst versprochen, dass er diese nur sagen würde nachdem er sie zuerst von Gibbs gehört hatte.

Und das würde niemals passieren.

Tatsache ist, dass Gibbs einfach nicht diese Worte sagte. Tony hatte einmal Gibbs und Abby überhört als sie über genau diese Sache geredet hatten. Abby hatte unschuldig gefragt warum Gibbs ihr niemals "Ich liebe dich" gesagt hatte, obwohl sie, Abby, häufig ihre unsterbliche (wenn auch platonische) Liebe für Gibbs verkündete. Damals hatte Gibbs ruhig erklärt, dass er niemals wieder jemanden diese Worte sagen würde, egal wie sehr er sie vielleicht liebte und das er sie nicht gesagt hatte seitdem Kelly und Shannon gestorben waren. Als Tony dies gehört hatte, begann er zu überlegen wie Gibbs es geschafft hatte dreimal zu heiraten ohne einmal seinen Ehefrauen zu sagen, dass er sie liebte, aber dann realisierte er, dass er absolut glücklich damit war mit Gibbs ohne diese Worte zu hören. Und es gab einen simplen Grund dafür: er _wusste_, dass Gibbs ihn liebte. Er brauchte diese Worte nicht zu hören um zu wissen, dass er geliebt wurde. Zugegeben, er wäre begeistert zu hören wie Gibbs nur einmal "Ich liebe dich" zu ihm sagte, aber er trat in diese Beziehung wissend, dass er diese eine Sache niemals hören würde.

Und deswegen hatte sich Tony geschworen, dass er selbst niemals die Worte sagen würde. Er brauchte es nicht, immerhin, wusste Gibbs das Tony ihn liebte genauso wie Tony wusste, dass Gibbs ihn liebte. Tony wollte nur keinen Druck auf Gibbs ausüben, dass er sich gezwungen fühlte diese Worte zu sagen, als ob Tony ihm mehr gab als das dieser in der Lage war ihm zurück zu geben.

Und so, anstatt die Worte, die in seinem Kopf waren, herauszuposaunen, entspannte sich Tony einfach nur auf dem Kissen auf Gibbs Schoss, schloss seine Augen mit einem glücklichen Seufzen und lächelte zufrieden. Er fühlte wie eine von Gibbs Hände anfing durch sein immer noch feuchtes Haar zu fahren und er seufzte wieder glücklich. Dies war so nahe an einem perfekten Moment wie er einen hätte erträumen können.

Und plötzlich, als er einen weiteren vorsichtigen Schluck nahm, hatte Tony eine Eingebung. Es ging nicht um die Worte. Es ging niemals darum. Liebe hatte nichts damit zu tun seine Gefühle überschwänglich von den Baumgipfeln herunter zu schreien.

"Liebe ist", dachte Tony mit einem kleinen Lächeln und mit seinen wunderbar warmen Zehen wackelnd, "ein Paar von dicken Socken. Liebe ist es erlaubt zu sein den Kapuzenpullover seines Geliebten zu tragen, der so wunderbar nach dem anderen Mann roch, dass er sich fühlte als würde er von dessen Armen umschlungen sein. Liebe ist eine Decke, die um einen gewickelt ist und ein Kissen für deinen Kopf in dem Schoss deines Geliebten. Liebe ist es gezwungen zu sein eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen, weil jemand sich so sehr über deine Gesundheit sorgt, dass er sicher gehen will, dass du nicht krank wirst. Liebe ist eine Tasse heiße Schokolade zu haben, die von Grund auf für dich zubereitet wurde. Und ewige Liebe ist jemanden zu haben, der Marshmallows in so winzige Teile schneidet, weil es keine Mini-Marshmallows im Haus gibt und deine Idee einer perfekten Tasse voll heißer Schokolade nicht vollständig ohne Mini-Marshmallows in ihr schwimmend ist."

Tony seufzte leise und drehte seinen Kopf wieder etwas zurück, damit er zu seinem Geliebten hochsehen konnte. "Hey", sagte er leise.

Gibbs legte seine Zeitung beiseite und sah Gibbs über den Rand seiner Brille an, seine Hand hielt für einen Moment inne. "Hmm?"

"Ich bin ein glücklicher Hurensohn", erklärte Tony, strahlend lächelnd.

Gibbs sah ihn wegen seiner Aussage verwirrt an, eindeutig keine Ahnung haben was dies hervorgebracht hat, aber dann klickte etwas und er lächelte genauso strahlend zurück. Er bewegte seine Hand um mit ihr zärtlich Tonys Gesicht zu umfassen und lehnte sich vor um einen Kuss auf Tonys Stirn zu drücken. "Ditto", war alles was er sagte, bevor er sich wieder dem Lesen seiner Zeitung zuwandte.

Und dies war alles was Tony jemals hören wollte.

Ende


End file.
